witchclubalfeafandomcom-20200214-history
Kendal Fort
Kendal is the second youngest of the group, being younger than Clay and Jay, and older than Josh, and being 14 years old at the start of the series. Personality Profile Kendal is a sweet and gentle kid and is alway in the mood for a hug or two. Sometimes, he might get a little moodie but he is always there for someone no matter what. He is one of the tuba players in the band and shares a special kind of relationship with Gage. He shares a special bond with Gage, Ben, and Lee. He is always known to give people hugs regardless of whether someone is sad or not. Appearances See also: ''Kendal's Wardrobe Kendal has short brown hair, pale skin, and light blue eyes. Civilian Kendal's season 1 civilian outfit is a orange t-shirt, white shorts, and brown sandals. His season 2-3 civilian outfit is an orange t-shirt with melon sleeves, blue jeans, and blue sandals. His season 4 outfit is a light orange button down t-shirt, brown shorts, and blue sandals with orange straps. Winx/Charmix Kendal's Winx/Charmix outfit is an orange sparkly t-shirt, orange sparkly shorts, and orange knee-high boots. He has green three pointed wings. Charmix Battlizer Kendal's Charmix Battlizer outfit is a heart shaped pin and a light orange waistbag with the kanji character of heart writen on it. Enchantix Kendal's Enchantix outfit is an orange tank top with salmon, gold, and tangerine, and peach orange trimming, puce, above-the-elbow translucent gloves with ruby colored jewels, purple and pink wings with pumpkin orange outllining that is bejewelled with heart shaped and colored decorations. He also sheds his orange colored boots and dons orange flip-flops. Believix Kendal's Believix outfit is an orange long-sleeved shirt with just one sleeve missing and persian orange pants with one long leg and one short leg. His wings are butterfly-shaped and lined in light orange with heart shapes lined in red within, the background of the wings fading from pink on the bottom, to light red in the middle, to white on the top with purple heart "piercings" on the side of the wings. He also wears below-the-knees orange steel-toe boots. Sophix ''Coming Soon Lovix Coming Soon Magical Powers and Mutant Abilities Kendal has the power of heart, meaning that he can either sense someones heart. He can also conjure up heart orbs. Since, he has the power of hearts, his atttacks are still unknown. Curiousities #Favorite Food: ? #Favorite Color: Orange #Favorite Hobbies: Music #Favorite Pet: ? #Ideal Girlfriend: ? #Best Friends: Lee, Joshua, Taylor, Barrett, Phillip, Matt, Heath, Fernando, Remi, Clay, Jay, Andishaeh, Gage, Karsyn, Abby, Josh, Keehly, Shelby, Ben, and Chase #Favorite Movies: ? #Loves: ? #Hates: ? #Favorite Music: ? #Favorite Shoes: Tennis Shoes and Sandals #Favorite Subject: ? #Favorite Spell: ? #Favorite Catchphrase: ? Transformation Sequences Winx Kendal's transformatin sequences begins with him floating around surrounded by pink hearts. He blows hearts out of the palm of his hands and in a flash of light, he appears with his Winx outfit on and streaks of light strike his back to form his wings. There is a close-up on his right eye and light swirls into a ball and then bursts, with Kendal flying out of it. There is a flash of light and he strikes his final pose. Charmix We first see Kendal on a yellow and white background. He then spins twice and his Charmix pin appears above his chest. When he stops spinning, a waistbag appears around his waist. Kendal then strikes his final pose. (0:12) Enchantix First, Kendal blows hearts at the camera. Kendal is then seen floating into some hearts, which form his outfit. Hearts wrap around his arms, which, after a flas of light, turn into sparkles and reveals his gloves. His bare feet are shown with his sandals materializing, and he quickly twirls around as the camera zooms out and his wings materialize. (0:11) Believix First, Kendal's barefeet are shown, where small hearts form his boots. Then, sparkles materialize into his shirt and pants. Finally, in a flash he is shown sitting on a heart, where his wings appear. He flies away from the heart and strikes his final pose. (0:16) Sophix Coming Soon Lovix Coming Soon Category:Characters